Kisses of Love
by g-chi125
Summary: Percy has just returned to Camp Half-Blood. Nico de Angelo is falling in love. Juniper is dying. Jason is in love with Piper. Hazel and Frank are in love. Annabeth might be pregnet.What will they do? Rated T for refrences and accidental pregnetcy. Rted M on Chapter 6 Rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses of Love**

A Fanfiction of Percy Jackson Character's Falling in Love

_Chapter 1: Percy: I Saw Her There…_

I walked into the camp with Frank and Hazel.

"Let me introduce you to my other family…" I said

Then I saw her there. She appeared tired and worn out and her eyes looked red as if she had been crying for hours, or even days. Now that I had my memory back I knew exactly who she was. She looked up and saw me; she looked happy yet sad at the same time. Then she started to cry and ran to me.

"PERCY!" She wailed.

"Annabeth…" I said.

"I missed you so much…!" She cried

Annabeth. I loved her so much. Even when I had no memory of anything I had remembered her name. She was so gorgeous. Curly blond hair, striking gray eyes, flawless tan skin, even in just an orange T-shirt and jeans she was beautiful.

Annabeth reached foreword and kissed me. It was an awesome kiss. Passionate and loving. So stunning everyone stopped and stared. Even Nico stopped and looked.

"Do you remember me? Who I was to you?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course. You're Annabeth. The girl I love the most." I replied.

"OH, PERCY!" She wailed again…

Then everyone cheered and welcomed Frank and Hazel to Camp Half-Blood with open arms. And I back as a hero.

-Peruses A. Jackson

_Chapter 2: Nico: The Newest New Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Nico: The Newest New Girl_

It all started when Sakura showed up. Chiron thought the new Sakura tree would make the camp "classier" and more "pretty". Now I don't know much about "pretty" but I know the nymph hiding in that tree was pretty.

She appeared after Chiron planted the tree in the woods. I first saw her when I was walking Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O Leary, through the woods. We happened to pass the new Sakura tree, I was deep in thought, Chiron was right, it was a gorgeous tree, when suddenly POOF! Out she showed. No need to say she scared the Underworld out of me.

"HEY!" I screamed. "Didn't the elders ever teach you not to pop out of trees so suddenly?" But then I saw her, she was so beautiful. Her hair was a light brown, caramel blond like color, her eyes were gold with a green tint, and she had pointed ears and was wearing a pink floral kimono like you see in Japan. She looked like a frightened deer and had a hint of an embarrassed aura.

"I'm sorry…" she said teary eyed.

"No! No… I'm sorry… I overreacted." I replied.

"OH… this is the first time I`ve met a demigod! My name is Sakura, I`m the Sakura tree nymph! Who`s your parent? What`s your name? Do you have any special powers?" She asked like an excited child on Christmas.

"Umm… my name is Nico. My dad is Hades, God of the Underworld. Umm… I do have special powers but they're hard to explain." At that moment I realized she was really pretty. Then I heard a small, obviously female, shriek.

"AHH! Whose dog is this? It is not like the dogs in Japan! This dog is huge!" I heard Sakura scream.

"Mrs. O Leary! NO!" Then Mrs. O Leary peed on the Sakura tree.

"Ahh!" and Sakura jumped into me. And that is when our love started.

- (Nico de Angelo)

**This is not my usually style! I wrote this fast and didn't do it well! All of you who are reading THANK YOU! :D My dream is to be an author or art teacher! Thank you for your support! Here is a preview of the next chapter! 3 ~Grace**

_Chapter 3 (preview): Grover: I don't want to lose her…_

She has been struggling for a long time now. Ever since I went off with Nico and Mrs. O Leary to look for Percy, Juniper has been struggling with sadness. As a consequence, she is slowly dying… Chiron said he might not be able to save her… I don't want to lose her!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Grover: I don't want to lose her…_

She has been struggling for a long time now. Ever since I went off with Nico and Mrs. O Leary to look for Percy, Juniper has been struggling with sadness. As a consequence, she is slowly dying… Chiron said he might not be able to save her… I don't want to lose her!

When I came back she wasn't there to greet me, and welcome me back with open arms. Of course I approached her best friend, Maple, she suddenly looked sadend.

"Grover…" she said in a low whisper voice. "Juni…per is dying…"

"What…?" I said in disbelief.

Then I ran as fast as my goat legs could take me. When I reached the Big House, I hollered "CHIRON!" when he trotted out he asked me what was wrong.

"What`s wrong? Where is Juniper?"

"Oh… I`m sorry Grover but she is extremely depressed and that is not good for a tree nymph. I`m afraid she may not make it… in fact it is very unlikely…"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the infirmary."

When I walked in the only one I saw was her. She had a fairly obvious grey tint to her usually green blushed face. When she saw me, she started tearing up.

"Grover…" she said. "I`m sorry… I just couldn't stand being away from you… I got myself sick…"

"Shh… it's okay. I love you…"

"Grover…"

I kissed her tenderly. As we kissed she began to cry green tears. And as we continued to kiss she fell into a deep restful sleep. I laid her into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Juniper, I love you so much… please don't die!" I myself, began to cry.

**-Grover, Protector**

THANK YOU FOR READING! HERE IS A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4! ~Grace 3

_Chapter 4: Jason: I saw her, but I didn't love her…_

I walked into Camp Jupiter and was greeted by everyone. She ran to me. Openly, lovingly.

"JASON!" She wailed.

"Samantha…" I replied.

"I missed you." And then she kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Jason: I saw her, but I didn't love her…_

I walked into Camp Jupiter and was greeted by everyone. She ran to me. Openly, lovingly.

"JASON!" She wailed.

"Samantha…" I replied.

"I missed you!" Sam said

"Sam… I need to talk to you…"

"Why…?"

I pushed her into my cabin and I suddenly remembered all the loneliness I felt in here, in the Jupiter cabin. The cabin was empty, but I held all my memories. When I first came here, my first kiss with Sammy, when I was kidnapped by the Mars cabin. All my memories, held captive by Hera until now.

"Sam… I don't love you anymore…" I stated.

"What…?" She said painfully.

"I don't love you…"

She looked pained. Like a wounded deer, pained and saddened.

"Who took you from me? WHO!" she said crying, more like balling.

"…It was… Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

(Jason Grace)

**Very short, Not full… I know but I`m on spring break I`ll spend it writing! Preview of Chapter 5! ~Grace **

_Chapter 5: Frank: Our Love is Forbidden?_

It was like a girl`s fairy tale. Forbidden love, Romeo and Juliet, The Princess and the Peasant, but ours was real.

Word of me and Hazel`s relationship spread like plague. Soon everyone heard about it, even the Olympians.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Frank: Our Love is Forbidden?_

It was like a girl`s fairy tale. Forbidden love, Romeo and Juliet, The Princess and the Peasant, but ours was real.

Word of me and Hazel`s relationship spread like plague. Soon everyone heard about it, even the Olympians.

No need to say they were enraged.

"Hazel… how could you? You know you are supposed to lay low and be unseen!" said Hades (A.K.A Pluto)

"Hades… how is this girl still alive? Did you break the laws of the dead to preserve her life?" said Hephaestus.

"Wee, DUH! How else could she be alive, Hephaestus?" he said.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus. "Are we going to kill the girl and boy or not?"

"We are not killing these innocent children. They are just in love. It`s sweet!" said Aphrodite dopey like.

"Why is our love forbidden anyway?" I asked.

"Really, boy, you need to ask?" Hephaestus, my father, asked. "The girl isn't supposed to be alive. She broke the laws of the dead with her father's help."

"It isn't her fault though." I stated.

"We will overlook it for now, child. But you must realize this, she is not supposed to be alive, don't be surprised if we randomly strike her dead." said Lady Hera.

"But my dear she-"Zeus started to say, Hera cut him off.

"The girl will be allowed to live for now Zeus, it isn't her fault her father was stupid and let her break the laws of the dead."

So we were let go for awhile, but our story is incomplete.

-Frank Z.

**This one is okay I guess. Preview of next chapter. It`s the ladies turn! ~Grace**

_Chapter 6: Annabeth: My side of the Story…_

First of all Percy exaggerated the way I reacted. I did not wail or cry, okay maybe I cried but I did not wail, and I only cried because that was the first time I saw him in forever.


	6. Chapter 6: rated M slighty

_Chapter 6: Annabeth: That Night in Few Words…_

First of all Percy exaggerated the way I reacted. I did not wail or cry, okay maybe I cried but I did not wail, and I only cried because that was the first time I saw him in forever.

So when Percy returned to us I was extremely happy. Until now.

Percy attracted the attention of Camp Jupiter and now we are at war over the powerful demigods he brought with him.

For now though we celebrate a safe return. We are partying and getting drunk on wine, a gift from Mr. D.

Grover is always the worst when he is drunk. Especially today.

Grover dared me and Percy to do something special that night.

"Come on Annabeth, Percy! Chiron is out tonight so the Big House is empty! Go ride the ostrich in there!"

"Ride the ostrich?" I questioned.

"Annabeth you`re clueless!" he said. "I mean you two should go have sex in there."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Percy looked down. He was clearly embarrassed.

"What? Are you two chickens? Here Poseidon Jr." Jackson from the Hermes cabin asked. He threw something at Percy. A condom.

From then on it`s all a blur. I remember the Aphrodite girls stripping me and Percy being forced to have me. It hurt but it also felt good, Percy and I became one, but by force, we were no longer virgins.

Later on I realized it was unprotected. I discovered that Percy and I were going to have a child together. We created a child. I was pregnant!

When I told Percy. He fainted.

~ (Annabeth Chase)

**Annabeth is Pregnant! What will happen Next? ~Grace **

**Preview to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Sakura: That Boy Protects Me…_

That night when the evil people came, he protected me. When the mean other girls bullied me, he protected me. This boy, Nico de Angelo, son of Hades, protects me from harm. I think I love him.

I know it sounds crazy a bright pink nymph falling in love with the son of the death god, and, surprising, the others are encouraging me to fall I love with him. I don't know what to do.

Nico and I meet by my tree every day practically. But this trip was different, this trip, I was going to confess.

"Yo, Sakura, catch!" Nico said as he threw a package at me. I opened it and it was an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Wow, thanks Nico-kun." I replied. I was getting nervous. What if he laughed at me?

"Sakura! Duck!" Nico-kun yelled. An arrow flew over head as he tackled my to the ground.

"Oh my gods! I`m so sorry Nico, Sakura! Are you guys okay!" said Sam, son of Apollo.

"Yeah, I`m fine." Nico-kun said. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Umm, yeah, I`m fine." I said.

"Okay, well I`m out of here." Said Sam.

Once he was gone, I made my move. "Nico-kun, umm, I think I`m in love with you…"

He slowly looked at my face. "Me too." He said. "I`m in love with you, Sakura"

And then he stole my first kiss. My first kiss was taken, and I liked it. It was sweet, and gentle, like him. The other girls appeared to watch. Nico-kun and I became a couple that day. I love him.

~Sakura, The Sakura Tree Nymph 3

**I would like to thank everyone for reading. If you wish you can find me on twitter and pintrest under the name Grace Millican. Thank you again! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Juniper: Please, don't let me disappear…!_

Slowly it will happen. I am going to shut my eyes that final time, go to sleep one last time, and I will not be waking up again.

When Grover went off with Nico to look for Percy I slowly started to become depressed, that is not good for a nymph. We are supposed to be happy creatures, consequently I started to die. Please, don't let me die! Please, don't let me disappear!

My final day came. This was the day Chiron suspected me to die that day, so he allowed me to come out of the infirmary. That day I was in a green, comfortable gown and my hair was a wreck, my face was greener than usual. Grover and the others looked uncomfortably sad, like they were waiting for me to drop to the ground and begin to fade away into a pile of dust.

Annabeth was 2 months pregnant with Percy`s child, she had a decent bump now.

"Annabeth… I`m sorry I won`t be here to see the child when it comes… sadly I won`t be here for it at all…" I said sadly

"Don`t talk nonsense!" Grover snapped. "I won`t let you fade!" he said grabbing my hands.

"Grover…" I was getting dizzy. "Grover… I think it's my time now… right now…" I said. Tears were starting to grow in my eyes. Then I fell to the ground.

"No… don`t…" those were the last words I heard before I vanished.

Death isn't cold. Death isn't the end. It is the beginning of something bigger. It`s the beginning of your next life as something new. You could be reborn as an animal or as a human. Those thoughts were interrupted by a sweet calm voice telling me "Juniper, it is not your time. Go back to him." I saw his face, it was the face of Nico de Angelo, son of Hades.

I awoke in Grover`s trembling arms. He was crying the other girls were around, as well as Percy and Annabeth. Only later did Nico and Sakura show up. Nico looked at me and mouthed _"Yes… move… tell him you are still here."_ Then I said "Grover… I`m okay…" That made him yelp. We all laughed it off. I lived another day.

**~Juniper**

**I quite like this one! Please review. Thanks for reading -Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Diary: Annabeth: In the grasp of the storm…_

**July 22, 2012; Night**

The storm is violent and loud. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight. The lightning flashes remind me who is really in charge of us on earth. The windows rattle and the light flashes. I decided to check on Thalia, she was in the Artimis Cabin right now. She had come back to check on Jason so she would still be here right?

Thalia was petrified, she kept on insisting that this was her father punishing her for some sin she committed by being a hunter. She wondered why Chiron took down the defenses when he left for his retreat; I told her it was so the forest and strawberries got some much needed water and she called me an idiot. I stayed with her that night, I returned to my cabin at about four am the next day. It rained all that day as well. That day Thalia left to go back on the hunt.

**July 23, 2012; Night**

In the grasp of this stationary storm, the rattling never lessens and the light always has a flash. I wonder during this time if I truly am brave; I never show fear unless Arcane sends one of her demons on me. That night there was a visitor whom I could not see. I grabbed my knife and was ready to fight this intruder even in the dark. Before I could fight I could hear his sweet whisper "Annabeth?" the sweet whisper said.

The intruder was only that Seaweed Brain Peruses Jackson.

"Percy, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here at three am?" I asked him in a whisper.

"To make sure you were okay" he whispered back "I know how you are in a loud storm."

He had his moments I guess. He really was sweet. I love him, even if he was a seaweed brain. He kissed me in the dim light of my lamp. And we snuggled and talked about the baby and what we were going to do after the child was born. We decided we would look for a home together in Manhattan and if the baby was a boy we would name him Dylan and if it was a girl her name would be Charlotte.

I really love Seaweed Brain, even if he did get me pregnant.

~Annabeth Chase, Athena`s Daughter.

**I hope you guys like this one. It is storming right now where I live and that inspired this story. It is supposed to be a diary entry of Annabeth. I hope you guys like it. Review or BUST! ~Grace 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is in two different narratives the first is Sakura and the second is Nico. First date! Hope you like it, and sorry for the long wait, school kind of took over. Update of this Sakura and Nico chapter and an Annabeth Chapter. **

_Chapter 10: Sakura: On the first date I meet the Lord of the Underworld?_

It all started when Nico asked me on a date. Our first date! The girls all dressed me up in a skirt and tank top. They made me wear makeup and did me hair up in bows. When they were finally done getting me all dressed up I was in a plaid black and pink skirt, a pink tank top, I had pair of black leather boots and thigh high black knee socks, my caramel hair was up in a pony tail and tied with a pink hair bow.

"Juniper-chan… I feel… awkward…" I said blushing and hesitating.

Juniper just grinned with kindness and understanding. "Sakura, you look beautiful. Nico is going to love you. Though, he already does." I was surprised she could be so happy and sister like. She had just barely escaped death just two days ago, Nico-kun, my boyfriend who is the son of Hades, saved her by convincing his father that she had been killed by love, Hades-sama is a softy for a tragic love story.

When Nico-kun showed up I was blushing a lot. Nico-kun looked star struck, his eyes were big and his was agape. Nico-kun was dressed in a black shirt with his usual aviator jacket, black jeans with a chain like you would see on a Goth and he was in brown combat boots. Nico-kun stuttered "S-Sakura w-what`s up w-with th-the getup?"

"Umm… Juniper-chan and Maple-san dressed me up like this… Do you want me to change, Nico-kun?" I said

"No! You look great." He said

So, we left. Nico-kun said he wanted to take me to Central Park and have a picnic. The lengthy walk was quite awkward. When we finally arrived Nico-kun and I talked for a long time. We talked about Annabeth-chi and Percy-san and Grover-kun.

"I`m worried about Annabeth-chi" I said concerned. "She is pregnant at such a young age."

"Her and Percy will be just fine Sakura." Nico-kun said. Then he leaned in and kissed me so sweetly and passionately. His kiss was fierce yet gentle, passionate yet sweet, beautiful yet cruel. I just shut my eyes and embraced his sweet kiss. It did not last long though, we were disturbed.

"Persephone, this is the spot my handsome Nico told me about. It is secluded and peaceful." I heard a voice talking about this spot I panicked, I was sitting on Nico-kun`s lap and we were making out.

"Damn you, Father." I heard Nico-kun mutter.

"Oh! Nico… what are you doing here?" The man in a dark robe said. Nico-kun was in front of me in a protective way. "What are you hiding? Move out of the way Nico."

"No!" Nico-kun snapped. "If I don't hide my precious things from you, you will take them away."

"Nico… move." He shoved him out of the way without effort. "Oh! It`s a girl. She is pretty, decent body. You have good taste, son." He said holding me by the waist, moving me nearer to him.

"FATHER!" Nico-kun yelled. "LET HER GO!" he was getting defensive.

"Nico-kun…" I said quietly. "Help…"

Then Nico-kun grabbed me and held me in his protective arms.

"Jeez, son. I was just kidding." Said Nico-kun`s father, Hades-sama. "So, she`s your girl, huh? She is rather pretty." Hades-sama said. "What is your name, sweetie?" He asked me.

"Nico-kun…" I said. He released me hesitantly. "Hello, Hades-sama, my name is Sakura. I`m the Sakura tree nymph and Nico-kun`s girlfriend."

~Sakura, The Sakura Tree Nymph 3

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it has been awhile. Next POV to come ASAP!**


	11. This is NOT a chapter!

Important Author Announcement

I apologize for your long wait on stories. Especially fans of Kisses of Love, Alice in Alchemy Land, Little Maid and Black and White Angel. Fans of KoL (Kisses of Love) you should be happy with this announcement. I am currently working on a new FF called Long Lost Princess. No spoilers, just look out for it! Be prepared! Thank you all for your encouragement and praise. I love you all! Thank you so much!

-**G-chi(125) **


End file.
